Mixed Feelings
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: Mito to had an affair with Madara which she did not planned and when Harashima found about their one time affair...All hell breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Uzumaki do you need anything else before I leave" Mito didn't hear the servent she was busy reading the letter in her hand,_"Why now of all times"_ She crumble the letter in her hand and look out the window wondering and thinking of how things are going to work out. "Lady Uzumaki" the servent caught Mito attention,"Oh? You still here" Mito thought she told the servent to go home a few mintues ago,"Yes, sorry my lady I want to make sure you want anything else before I go home for the night" , "No,no you can go and you can have the day off tommorow so can be with your son, Isn't his birthday too",The servent looked at Mito like she was speaking another languge until she realize,"Y-yes Lady Uzumaki it is ..OoooH I forgot all about it what kinda mother am I" Mito laughed at her servent frustration and told her,"I think your a hard working loving mother even dough you forgot your sons birthday doesn't make you a bad mother at all, everyone forgets things from time to time" , "Thank you so much for your kindness Lady Uzumaki",_" I'm kinda getting tired of being called Lady Uzumaki". _Mito gave her servent and gave a big smile turn around and open the safe hidden in the wall and handed a her servent 600,000 yen,"L -Lady Uzumaki I-I can't take this", Mito placed the money in her hand looked up at her and said,"Like I said your a hard worker and you deserve it and please..call me Mito okay" Mito gave her another smile,"Yes Lady Mito thank you so much and goodnight". The servent walked out the room and thanked Mito again and Mito re-turned with a smile,_"Finally...now I can go"._

Mito snook out into the village without anybody noticing her and plus it was late at night and a weekday so not many people we're out. _"Almost at the gate" _Mito hopped on buldings and trees, _"There it is almost there and I can finally get this over with"_, Mito was going to hop over the village enters til' she heard a familiar voice called out to her name. "Going somewhere Mito", Mito stopped to see who called her name, but she all ready figure it out who it was,"Tobirama"she really wasn't surpise because Harashima pays him 900,000 yen a month to follow her around because she refuse to have a bodygurad with her at all times". "What are you doing out late at night and heading to the village enters", "You know I like walking in the forest at night a when it's a full moon out" Mito hoped to god that Tobirama won't go to Harashima and tell him that she was sneaking out in the viallge at night. "Huh...Will Harashima paid me today anyway, try not to get lost in woods, have fun", Tobirama dashed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Harashima paid Tobirama to spy on me...I can take care of myselft I don't need a bodygroud to look after me all the damn time". Mito sat on a rock next to a hot spring waiting for the person she surpose to meet,"At least I made of the village gate,I hope Harashima is still in the office doing late night paper work". Mito waited and waited,_"How long his he going to keep me waiting!"_ She got up in start to walk back to the village until she heard a voice spoke to her,"Leaving so soon Mito-chan" Mito turned around and saw him soaking in the hot spring with a big grin on his face while she had a serious one. "Why did you want to meet me here Madara". Madara chuckle a little and said,"To talk to you and hope to get to know each other a little bit" Mito was not happy what she was hearing and what quite pissed. "So your saying you made me come to meet you and middle of the night and probably having my husband worrying about me and where the hell I'm at just to talk?...I don't have for this I'm leaving!" Mito turned around pissed and start walking back to the forest to return to the village,"Mito-Kun~"Madara said child like,"What!" turned around to look back at Madara to find out what he want. "Sharigan", Mito froze dead in her tracks she could move her body,_"D-Damn it!,he used his sharigan to control me...this can't be good,I can't move a damn thing!"_ Madara laughed at Mito pissed off expression on her face,"Whats wrong Mito?I thought you said you were leaving" he laughed again with his head up in the sky,"The stars in the sky sure is beautiful...But not as beautiful you Mito-chan". _"Hes really not going there"_ Mito was able to move her mouth and speak,"I told you before Madara I don't ever want to see you again" Madara raised his eye brow and look at Mito curiosly," But you came to see me to did you...?So that means you do want to see me again". Madara looked at Mito and said to her,"Come in join me... the water feels really nice" Mito got nerves and did what Madara commaned because she was still trapped in his sharigan," And take off your clothes" Mito got real nerves and did what he said and walked over to the hot spring and joined him. "That was a good peep show before you got in" Mito blushed a little at Madara words,"Shut up Madara" she said in a harsh and cold voice,"Now" Madara said with a grin on his face making Mito uncomtorble,"Let's really get to know each other".


End file.
